


My Name Isn't a Number

by boiyougay9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Wings, F/M, Gay, Heterosexual Character, Inspired off of The Promised Neverland for the tattoos, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mad Scientists, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Science Experiments, Tattoos, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boiyougay9/pseuds/boiyougay9
Summary: He had always known his name was a mystery, now he's on a journey to find himself.





	My Name Isn't a Number

I don't know my name, it seems so long ago that I had accepted the fact that I didn't have one. But I know that today's my birthday so even my non-existent name won't get me down!

  
When I arrive home, I am greeted with the sight of my two best friends Alice and Eren. Alice has dark skin with fluffy blue-dyed hair and big yet, electrifying cerulean eyes. Eren has pale skin, long blond hair and emerald green eyes, his eyes sometimes scared me, with the fact that I feel like he's gazing into my soul. They pull me into a hug before dragging me throughout my house into the bright dining room. My parent's smudged out faces turn towards the three of us, it didn't bother me that my parents had blurred out faces, I just wanted their love and affection!

  
Then, the sudden thought of the song they will sing to me, 'Happy Birthday' played in my head like bells. I realized I might finally hear my name, the name I'll call myself with pride, the name I'll paint and write and draw all over my walls. Again and again and again until it's burned into my mind.  
I waited and waited as they set a mint cake onto the dark brown table. The cake stood proudly before me, awaiting the moment that we'll enjoy its tang of minty green. The candlesticks and the fire licking the wax makes the number 12 stand out more than it already does. I feel my mouth watering in delight, my stomach patiently biting it's hunger as my family and friends start singing.  
"Happy Birthday dear ---.//- , Happy Birthday to you!”. A knife was handed to me by my father, he seemed to smile through the disordered blur of his face. My head stared at the cake as my eyes became glassy with tears threatening to spill, my name is still mysterious, unknown, a hidden secret I may never know. My head lifts to my family, smiling as my tears roll down my face. The knife starts to fall into the cake, the soft noise of cake crumbling onto a plate satisfies me-

  
A bird with beautiful aqua fading into yellow wings sprouted from it's back, it looked so perfect as it passed the stained glass window. And then I noticed the room I'm standing in getting eaten up with darkness, my friends and family smiling faces fade into the murky blackness. What is happening?!  
\--------------  
When he opens his eyes, he's not where he once was, there was no joyful laughter or light (that he can see, he's basically blind.) No cake and no friends in this cage of his. He felt cold and fragile. He felt an oversized Forman shirt hiding a slim body. He knows that he is in an open room, but he’s the only one there, sitting (or rather placed) in the middle. He could feel the shadows eyes on him, watching him move and breath. His chest rising up and down.

He also feels something else. Something that shouldn’t be there with this body. Something soft yet ruff in texture. Missing spots seem to be there too. He can’t see anything thanks to the minimal light, and any light that is present is blurred beyond belief, just like his parent's faces.

Just as suddenly as he can blink, a door opens, leaking a constant flow of light that makes his eyes sting in pain. The sounds of the click-clacking of shoes enter his ears before his cage opens. He can feel the grin on this persons face without seeing as the person starts to examine his shaking form.

The person reaches out and starts touching and prodding his body, the hands soft and little, probably a woman’s hand.

She touches the unfamiliar body part of mine and my body shakes. He feels her ruffle the soft, individual parts of the limb before plucking one of them from its place on his body. And then he realises what it is before he begins to think about what’s on his back. That’s a feather, and the newly named limb on his body are wings.

He turns around and sees two colours that he cannot name. One as bright as the ‘sun’ is used to see painted on a nursery that he remembered playing in when he was younger and one that he is forced to swim through, its seems to be a mix of two colours as well...

The woman then swabs his arm with something wet before something small is pushed through his skin. He feels the needle head in his arm and shivers in pain as something enters his arm and enters the bloodstream as she hums a tune that causes his eyes to widen.

She starts singing a note that sticks him to the bone. “happy birthday, dear 12468.”

* * *

The iron was cold to the touch as my skin raised small mountains which made my hair stand on end. If I wasn't a winged monster already, then I would be a furry one. I shivered against my oversized white button-up shirt, wrapping my arms and pulling my legs around my body as my wings made a sort of feathery blanket. I remember how I do this every night to keep myself warm.

The small window in my room only shows a small part of the sky which I long to fly in. Right now, it is an inky black mess with bright, tiny stars that spread across the night sky like freckles. I tried to fall back asleep, but it was clear to me that my mind was wide awake and there was no way I was going back to the safety of my dreams. I like my dreams, it gave me somewhere to return to after a hard day of bring experimented on. A chance to let the bruises and cuts rest, to let my shoulders relax and allow my mind let down it's guard. It was unfortunate sleep often evaded me, even more so the fact that my dreams were few and far between.

I used to wish on every star he could see for a friend to talk, laugh and play with. I wished that one day, I could escape with said friend. 

And one day. That wish came true. My newfound friend was a bird with bright red feathers and beady black eyes that seemed to always know how I felt. We used to meet up every night, the time where I would whisper and play with the bird as it quietly tweeted out songs. It was nice knowing that I didn't have to rely on my overactive imagination to bring me entertainment. During this time, whenever I met up with Lily and Alex, Lily after strangely, as if she was jealous of the bird.

I pretended to not notice her glare whenever I talked about the bird.

Unfortunately, the scientist found the bird. Let's just say that after night, I no longer wished for a friend to talk and play with. I was content with being friends with something that the scientist couldn't harm. Lily turned back to her cheery self. 

I chose to ignore her change in attitude. 

Luckily, Lily and Alex were with me whenever I needed them. They were something I made up to cope with the boredom of everyday I faced.

The sun was rising higher in the sky with every minute I was awake, and soon a doctor came in and gave me some food. The food was bland finger food, something I could eat without using utensils. I had lost the privilege of utensils long ago after my last attempt at suicide with a knife. I quickly ate the food, my stomach begging for more food, no matter how bland. I wouldn't get food now unless I could get a good score on my test that day. Luckily, the doctors weren't as merciless with water they were with food.

I think that somewhere in this building I have called hell for all my life had a place where they are experimenting on something related to water. I wouldn't know them personally though.

When I was younger, I remembered seeing other children, some looked as normal as the doctors, others were just like me. Monsters. I didn’t get the chance to know them, I was the number one experiment. Something to one day use. I once heard a doctor telling a story to the other children, one that was carved into my heart from the moment I heard it. I’m going to die once he turned 16. 

Whatever my age is now, I know I’m near deaths door. The adults are speeding up their experiments on me.

I doesn't mind, I have never minded that I was going die.

When the doctor comes back, he picks up the plate quickly as if I’m a cat that could scratch him at any moment. He quickly puts it on a table outside of the room. When he enters, he is joined by a huge, bulky woman. I have seen this woman many times. The so man was experimented on long before I came into the hands of the scientist.

The bald woman picked me up by the cage, grunting from the weight as she steadied herself and began walking with the doctor. I stayed still in my cage, letting the now warm iron barely struggle to put up a fight with my weight. I’m skinny. Too skinny. With the mix of terrible, bland food that did nothing to help my hunger and the times I have missed food for not getting far in the experiments the scientist often force me to participate in.

I’m nothing more then a lab mouse with wings and a skinny, human body. Do I even have a ’human’ body.

The white walls of hell surrounded me, they seemed to joke about me. If the walls could speak I’m certain they would be mocking me with how pure their walls are when god knows how much blood has been cleaned from this building.Too many years this facility has been opened, ending lives like a pair of scissors cutting string.

They soon arrived at a room with an iron door. I know this door well. 

When the doctor opened the door, it was business as usual. Strap me to a chair and put a headset on my head.The metal clicked across my ankles and wrist. I couldn’t escape even if I wasn’t strapped down by the iron, I was too weak to run fast or far enough to escape the scientist.

And I refused to use my wings. I will never use my wings for anything. Maybe I will snip them off the first chance I get.

I’m going to die soon, so there is no need to think about that. It would never happen either way.

The doctor and the bulky woman exited the room.

The experiment would begin.

3...

2....

1......

....

...

..

.


End file.
